


Locate Bread

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled as he approached Sarah Croydon.





	Locate Bread

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled as he approached Sarah Croydon. ''This is going to be a wonderful evening. We'll search for as many victims as possible,'' he said to his wife. He viewed Sarah's smile while she revealed fangs. A frown appeared when Sarah ate bread instead.   
''Are you done?'' 

''Maybe later.''

 

THE END


End file.
